NBCR's overarching mission is to conduct, catalyze, and enable biomedical research by harnessing forefront computational and information technologies, with a strong focus on translational and multiscale research. In the coming five years we see tremendous opportunities in biomedical research because of the continuing revolution in information technology and the abundance of computing availability. Our objectives are to advance the frontiers of our understanding in multiscale biomedical approaches; provide translational results of significance; accelerate the adoption and development of emerging information technologies by the, biomedical science community; continue to strengthen the multidisciplinarity of the resource; and create multidisciplinary communities of collaborators and users in key areas of translational research. We accomplish these goals through an interrelated set of activities: Integrate computational, data and visualization resources in a transparent way to enable better access to distributed data, computational resources, instruments and people; Develop and deploy advanced computational tools and packages for model building and simulation, three-dimensional image processing, and interactive visualization; Deliver and support advanced cyberinfrastructure tools and environments for biomedical researchers. Train a cadre of new researchers such that they have an interdisciplinary, working knowledge both of experimental biology and of computational technology relevant to biomedical scientists. In this renewal our core technology research and development activities will focus on three themes: 1. Multiscale Model Building and Visualization Tools, for data refinement, visual workflows, mathematical and visual modeling, available in appropriate toolkits and simulation packages. 2. Multiscale Simulation Software Packages and Pipelines for targeted biomedical and translational research to gain those insights into key biomedical processes and diseases, building on NBCR and partner tools and utilizing the cyberinfrastructure. 3. Flexible. Scalable Cvberinfrastructure Framework, to address practical issues of adopting and optimizing some exemplar biomedical applications to the current and emerging cyberinfrastructure while ensuring scientific reproducibility. These developments are driven by collaborative projects on translational research, and have broader impact on the community via service project that use our tools, training on our tools, and dissemination.